<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Pink and Fabulous by ConjuringWords</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25347424">Pink and Fabulous</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/ConjuringWords/pseuds/ConjuringWords'>ConjuringWords</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Anal Fingering, Anal Play, Anal Sex, Auror Harry Potter, Bathroom Sex, Begging, Bisexual Harry Potter, Bisexual Male Character, Blow Jobs, Boys Kissing, Cock Slut, Cock Slut Draco Malfoy, Cock Slut Harry Potter, Cock Worship, Cum Play, Cum Swallowing, Dirty Talk, Draco Malfoy has pink hair, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Enemies to Lovers, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, Face-Fucking, Gay Draco Malfoy, Gay Sex, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Male Slash, Oral Sex, Pink Haired Draco Malfoy, Porn, Porn With Plot, Porn with Feelings, Public Blow Jobs, Public Hand Jobs, Public Nudity, Public Sex, Redeemed Draco Malfoy, Rimming, Rough Sex, Semi-Public Sex, Slash</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 06:48:57</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>5,932</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25347424</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/ConjuringWords/pseuds/ConjuringWords</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>It's just another boring Ministry gala that Harry is forced to attend. That is until he spots a head of pink hair that turns out to be none other than Draco Malfoy.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>342</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Pink and Fabulous</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>So this is basically just porn with a very tiny tiny bit of plot.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Harry stood near the farthest corner of the ballroom as he could, closest to the door. His dress robes heavy and warm, the air stuffy and hot. He wanted to just run away from this whole thing. As fast and as far as he could. He <em> hated </em> these things. All the people fawning over the <em> Savior, Chosen One, Boy Who Lived </em>, whatever stupid moniker they could stick him with. It made his skin itch. Unfortunately it was mandatory that all Ministry employees attend the annual Spring Ball, and the Aurors had to also be on duty during the whole thing. Mostly in case anyone got too drunk on mead or wine and needed to be escorted out. So far most people had behaved themselves. Just one minor incident with a couple of old codgers arguing that the other had stolen their cane (they were leaning against the table next to them). </p><p>Harry sighed and raised his glass of mead to his lips, eyes looking out at the crowd.</p><p>There was a flash of pink in his peripheral vision, so shocking in a sea of white, pale blues, pale yellows, and pale greens, that for a moment, Harry thought it was his imagination. Then, as his eyes scanned the crowd of party goers in the large ballroom again, he saw the pink again, standing among a group of dodgy old wizards, dressed in the drabbest robes possible. He blinked. No. He has to be seeing things. It can’t possibly be who he thinks it is. There’s no way the person he’s thinking of would ever be seen with that color. </p><p>But when he looks again, taking an unconscious step forward, he sees the profile of the man’s face, thrown into sharp relief as he throws his head back and laughs. The sound is rich and warm and full of an innocent sort of joy, that for a moment Harry thinks he’s hallucinating.</p><p>No. It really can’t be. But, when he blinks once more and the image in front of him doesn’t change, he has to admit what his eyes are telling him. The man with the brilliant pink hair (his heart gives a painful twinge at the thought of Tonks with her bubble gum pink hair), is none other than Draco Malfoy. </p><p>Harry stares, entranced. Malfoy’s hair is a shade brighter than the bubble gum pink that Tonks had favored, which made it stand out more in the room of more subdued colors. Malfoy was dressed in impeccably tailored robes in a shade of light blue that seemed to make the pink of his hair stand out more, but contrasted with his pale skin. </p><p>As he studied his subject more, Harry noticed the gauges in Malfoy’s ears, with some sort of design on the insides, though he couldn’t tell what it was from this distance. He also spotted a small stud in his nose.</p><p>A moment later, silver gray eyes looked over at Harry and suddenly he felt rooted to the floor. Malfoy’s eyes, which Harry had always thought of as cold, looked warm and bright, like melted silver. To his astonishment, instead of sneering or glaring or anything else hostile that he had come to expect from the other man, Malfoy simply looked surprised to see Harry. Something like genuine delight lit up his pale, pointed features, softening them in a way Harry hadn’t ever seen before.</p><p>He watched as Malfoy made his excuses to the dodgy old wizards and then began to weave his way through the crowd towards him. </p><p>In less than a few minutes, Malfoy stood in front of him, one elegant eyebrow arched. “Well well, Potter. Don’t you clean up nicely,” he said, voice devoid of the usual mocking drawl. Harry felt exposed as Malfoy blatantly looked him up and down slowly, drinking in his clothes and form. “Yes, very nicely indeed. Those robes from <em> Twilfitt and Tattings </em>? Very nice. And tailored to fit. Let me guess, the Misses?”</p><p>Feeling the heat of an embarrassed flush on his cheeks Harry shook his head, “No, uhm, Hermione actually. She dragged me. Said, ‘<em> Harry James Potter </em> you <em> need </em> new robes! And no you are <em> NOT </em> buying something off a rack! If I have to drag you by your ear you <em> will </em> get nice, tailored robes. <em> Honestly </em>,’” Harry told him, doing a very good impression of Hermione’s stern tone. He shuddered remembering all the places she had dragged his whining arse that day.</p><p>Malfoy raised the other eyebrow before throwing his head back and laughing. The sound up close was even more delightful than from afar. Harry swallowed hard. Oh this is not good. He’d thought those boyhood feelings had died when he had died in that forest. But apparently not.</p><p>“Why am I not surprised it was Granger? But what about your darling, wife? Surely she had some input?”</p><p>This time Harry was the one that laughed, a short bark of a sound, nothing like the smooth, rich sound of Malfoy’s. </p><p>“I guess you don’t read the papers? Or hear the gossip? There is no wife. Never will be. Ginny and I are just friends. Turns out while I do like women, I’m more attracted to other men,” Harry told him. </p><p>This time the eyebrow lift was more quizzical. “No, I haven’t been in the country for a while, only returned about three weeks ago. So, you’re bisexual?”</p><p>Well that answered the question that Harry had wondered about for a while. After the war and trials were over, it had seemed like Malfoy had disappeared off the face of the planet. No one had heard from him. </p><p>Lifting an eyebrow in return Harry said, “Oh? Where did you go? And yes I am.”</p><p>Stepping closer to him until they were about a foot apart, as if he didn’t want to be overheard, Malfoy said, “Paris mostly, my family has a small estate there, in the countryside, away from most people so it’s secluded enough that no one bothers us there. I had a lot to sort out and being away from England, away from … everything was better for me than staying here. Mother encouraged me to see a Mind Healer there, someone who wasn’t opposed to the name ‘Malfoy’. It … it helped a lot. Then I apprenticed with a Potions Master. Earned my certificate earlier this year, now I’m back here, McGonagal wants me to teach Potions at Hogwarts. And I hear, you’ve been offered the Defense post.”</p><p>Malfoy’s smile then turned shark-like and Harry felt arousal of all things shoot through him. He swallowed. “Bisexual, huh? So you bat for both teams, Potter? Interesting.”</p><p>For a moment Harry couldn’t say anything, his pulse was pounding and he could feel his cock beginning to stir and fill, pressing against his zipper. Thank Merlin for robes. He cleared his throat and was happy that his voice sounded normal when he spoke. “Yeah, she’s been pestering me for about a year now. Finally accepted it a few days ago. I’m getting burned out being an Auror. It’s not what I thought it would be, honestly. I’ve had enough being in the thick of fighting dark wizards. And really, I enjoyed my time teaching Dumbledore’s Army back in fifth year.</p><p>“And erm, yes, I do. Bat for both teams, that is,” he finished, feeling that heated flush now crawling up his neck. His cock was starting to throb in his pants now.</p><p>Malfoy nodded, that shark-like smile still in place. “So we’ll be colleagues now. Think we can get along being back in the same castle again, Potter?”</p><p>Harry laughed, “I think we can manage.” He sobered quickly though. “You know I stopped hating you a long time ago, Malfoy. I know you didn’t want to be part of any of that in the end. You were just a kid. I’m sorry I didn’t realize it sooner.”</p><p>Malfoy nodded his understanding, a more genuine smile coming to his face. Harry felt his heart thud in his chest. <em> Malfoy has a nice smile </em> , he thought. Oh he was so fucked. <em> Oh god </em>. </p><p>Trying to change the subject and to get his spiraling arousal under control Harry asked the question that had been forefront on his mind since he had spotted Malfoy and his pink hair in the crowd.</p><p>“So, if you don’t mind me asking, what’s with the pink hair?”</p><p>Malfoy smirked, “Let’s just say it’s a bit of rebellion. I didn’t like looking in the mirror and seeing my father. I hated my hair and since the old bastard died last year in Azkaban, I finally felt free enough to give in to the impulse to change it. So I decided on pink, since I think it looks fabulous on me. The ear gauges and the piercing are just more little rebellions. Lucius, may he be rotting in Hell, would have a conniption if he could see them. It gives me a bit of vicarious thrill thinking about it. Plus, I like them. The gauges are engraved with certain runes that represent healing and acceptance.”</p><p>Harry was impressed. He could see the runes now, carved with great skill in flowing black script around the inside of each of the gauges, which were black and silver. They were beautiful. </p><p>“That’s impressive. I like the idea of the runes too. And yes, Lucius definitely would have had a conniption. Also, yes, the pink does look good on you,” Harry told him, smiling.</p><p>Pleasure glowed in Malfoy’s eyes at Harry’s compliment. “Thank you, Potter.”</p><p>They fell silent for a few minutes, both looking back out into the crowd while also stealing glances at each other while the other wasn’t looking. Or so they thought until Harry caught Draco looking and their gazes locked. He could feel the tension in the air around them, thick with something like anticipation. Even arousal, at least on Harry’s end. His cock was aching for attention now, and he could feel the steady leak spreading wetness over the front of his underwear. Again, he was so very thankful for robes that hid things so well.</p><p>Harry watched as Malfoy’s tongue swiped over his lips, wetting them. Like two magnets, they slowly leaned towards each other, when they were a hair's breadth apart, they both stopped. Eyes still locked, silently communicating, looking for permission it seemed from the other and then they were colliding and everything around them seemed to fall away. </p><p>It wasn’t so much a kiss as it was a battle of tongues, twisting and tangling, pushing and tasting. A surge of hot arousal shot through Harry when he felt an answering hardness against his hip, the same wet leak in the underwear. It spurred him on. Hands roamed all over, squeezing, touching, pulling. His cock was painfully hard, leaking steadily now. Unconsciously he thrust his hips forward against Malfoy’s. He was rewarded with a moan emptied into his mouth and Malfoy thrusting his own hips forward. The friction was delicious.  </p><p>They broke apart, panting, hands under robes, splayed across backs or grabbing a handful of delectable arse. As the noise of the room returned, Harry suddenly remembered where they were and it was like a bucket of ice cold water thrown on his arousal and the haze of it. </p><p>“Fuck!” he said, disentangling himself from Malfoy, he looked around to see if anyone had noticed their rather public display but it seemed no one was paying them any mind. It was almost as if … then he noticed it. The subtle hum and slight shimmer of magicks in the air, the delicate weave of a privacy spell and a Notice-Me-Not. </p><p>He turned a glare on the man in front of him who was smirking in satisfaction. “Oh don’t look at me like that, Potter. You honestly think I would have done that with an audience? I cast the spells as soon as I was over here. Besides, you weren’t objecting a few minutes ago,” Malfoy said, stepping back into Harry’s personal space once more. “And I have a feeling you won’t be objecting to what I have in mind next. I want to taste you, Potter. I want to feel the weight of your cock on my tongue. I want to suck you dry. Would you like that, Potter?” Draco whispered, slipping a hand down between them and squeezing Harry’s cock through robes, trousers, and pants. He moaned. “Fuck, Malfoy.” </p><p>Malfoy chuckled, “If you’re good, maybe we can arrange that. So how about it, Potter? Want me to suck your cock?”</p><p>Harry was just about crawling out of his skin with arousal now, he could feel his cock pulsing with the rhythm of his thudding heartbeat. He definitely wanted that. “Yes, I want you to suck my cock. I want you to swallow my hot cum, and then I’m going to fuck you, Malfoy,” he breathed against the other’s mouth, their lips brushing but not really kissing. </p><p>A moan escaped Malfoy at Harry’s words. And then in a blink, the privacy wards and Notice-Me-Not spell were gone and the two of them were slipping out of the ballroom before anyone could notice they were together, let alone leaving. </p><p>In another moment the two were slipping into the nearest loo, locking and warding the door. The minute the door was secured, Harry found himself pushed roughly against it, and Malfoy’s lips on his, kissing him with abandon. A knee was insinuated between his thighs, putting delicious pressure on his aching cock. He groaned into Malfoy’s mouth and felt the answering smile against his lips.</p><p>“Can’t wait to taste you, going to suck you dry,” Malfoy whispered, licking a stripe up the side of Harry’s neck. Harry moaned, pushing shamelessly into Malfoy now, practically riding his knee, desperate for that friction.</p><p>The knee slid away, and Malfoy stepped back, Harry groaned in protest at the loss of contact and Malfoy just smirked at him. Then he was kneeling before Harry, pushing his robes aside, then nimble fingers were undoing his belt buckle, button and zipper. </p><p>Cool, long fingers reached inside his underwear and wrapped themselves around his aching cock and the sounds he made were barely distinguishable as being made by a human. The smirk on Malfoy’s face only deepened. “So hard, so hard for me,” he purred, pulling Harry’s trousers and pants down, exposing his long cock to the cool air of the bathroom. He pushed the robes off him as well, leaving him in just his dress shirt, his pants and trousers around his ankles. The hand gripping him slid up and down the shaff, slow and torturously, and he groaned. He could feel the steady leak growing, dripping pearly tears of pre-cum on Malfoy’s hand. “Fuck,” he whispered, trying to push into the hand.</p><p>“Patience,” Malfoy said, his mouth close to the tip of Harry’s cock now and then he was inside a warm, wet cavern and pleasure exploded in his body. He mumbled incoherent words as Malfoy’s tongue swirled around him, tracing the vein on the underside of his shaft before licking at the head, the point of his tongue pushing into the slit. “You taste devine, so delicious. Can’t wait for you to cum in my mouth.” </p><p>His fingers slipped and slid along the solid wood at his back, wishing they had something to grip. He tried to keep his hips still, to keep from pushing into Malfoy’s mouth to fuck it. Laughter vibrated up his cock and he moaned louder. It felt so good. He whined when Malfoy pulled off, “Go ahead, fuck my mouth. I want you to, I can take it.”</p><p>Harry opened his eyes, having no conscious memory of closing them in the first place. He was breathing hard and when he looked down at Malfoy, kneeling before him, lips shiny with saliva and the sticky leak from Harry’s cock, he nearly came then and there. </p><p>Malfoy took him back into his mouth, tongue swiping over the mushroom head before swallowing the rest of him. He felt the head of his cock hit the back of Malfoy’s throat. Fuck it felt good. So hot.</p><p>Then he started to move his hips, watching in fascination as his cock slid in and out of Malfoy’s mouth, feeling the slight scrape of teeth along the shaft. There was just something so dirty and dangerous and thrilling doing this in a public bathroom where anyone could catch them, wards or no. </p><p>He felt as much as heard the moans Malfoy was making as Harry fucked his mouth, he was so close now, he could feel his bollocks starting to tighten, knew it was only a matter of a few more moments. </p><p>“Gonna … gonna cum … “ he panted, hand unconsciously going to Malfoy’s head, threading his fingers through the soft blonde locks, holding it in place, moving his hips faster, the increase in friction driving him to the edge. Everything exploded and he was cumming hard, harder than he’d ever done. Stars twinkled and sparked behind his eyes, he could feel himself shaking as his orgasm tore through him like a train. He felt the spurts of cum shooting down Malfoy’s throat, thick and heavy. Spots danced in his vision and he felt the moment his knees buckled only to be caught by strong arms around his waist, helping him to sit on the cold tiled floor of the bathroom, even as he kept cumming. White streaks hitting Malfoy’s trousers and shirt. </p><p>He vaguely felt the coolness of the title on his bare arse and the cool air of the bathroom on his wet cock . He was still shaking, cum still dripping in large droplets from his twitching cock. It was a few more minutes before he became aware of his surroundings again and even longer before he could open his eyes.</p><p>When he did manage to open them, he found himself being stared at by intense, worried looking, gray eyes at close range. He swallowed hard, his heart was still beating an erratic staccato in his chest. “Fucking hell,” he whispered, realizing his throat was a bit raw. Had he shouted when his orgasm hit? He couldn’t remember.</p><p>The gray eyes blinked, the anxious worry leaving them, and then the smirk was back in place. The anxiousness in Malfoy’s eyes was replaced with smugness and pride. “You taste fucking fantastic, Potter. I knew you would,” Malfoy said, and Harry was smug to note that his voice was rather hoarse from having Harry’s cock fucking into his throat. Then he noticed the stripes of white on Malfoy’s chin, on the front of the shirt he was still wearing, and on one leg of his trousers. Harry blinked, had he really cum that much? Bloody hell.</p><p>Malfoy noticed where he was looking and when he looked down he seemed unsurprised to see the cum all over him. Instead, in slow, deliberate motions, he reached down, drew his finger through the splashes of white on his shirt and chin, collecting the cum. Then he lifted the finger to his mouth and sucked. </p><p>It was the most obscene and erotic thing Harry had ever seen, Malfoy sucked on his own finger the same way he had sucked Harry’s cock, which at the sight of such a display was beginning to stir, filling and hardening again. </p><p>Not giving himself any time to actually think about what he was doing, Harry struggled to his feet, standing a bit shakily at first before grabbing Malfoy and spinning them around so that Malfoy was the one with his chest and face pinned to the door. Shoving his knee between Malfoy’s thighs, he could feel Malfoy’s long, hard cock straining in his trousers. He felt his own cock start to leak needly again. </p><p>Reaching around Harry gripped Malfoy’s cock, feeling it’s thickness through his pants and trousers. “I’m going to fuck you so hard, Malfoy. You won’t be able to sit for a week. Or perhaps a month,” he said roughly. </p><p>Immediately he felt a corresponding leak on his palm. Malfoy was turned on by the idea. He smiled, even though Malfoy couldn’t see it. “You like that idea, huh? Just you wait, Malfoy, I’m gonna make it so good, then I’m going to shoot my hot, sticky cum inside you.” He licked a stripe up the side of Malfoy’s neck, earning him a low moan. Malfoy unconsciously pushed his arse back against Harry’s cock, sending a delicious shiver through him. </p><p>“Impatient, aren’t you? Can’t wait for me to put my cock in you.” A quick flick of his wrist and both he and Malfoy were completely naked. </p><p>“I better be getting those back, Potter. Those clothes are worth more than you,” Malfoy growled, though instead of sounding annoyed or even threatening, it sounded more needy than anything. </p><p>Harry grinned, “Don’t you worry, Malfoy, they’re in a safe place.” Then, making sure Malfoy could see what he was doing, slipped two of his fingers into his mouth and sucked. Harry swirled his tongue around the digits, coating them liberally in salva, then sucked on them again, mimicking the way he would suck a cock. </p><p>He watched with relish as Malfoy’s eyes dilated, his breathing sped up, and his hips shifted, as if he was trying to rub his cock against the door or wrap his fingers around it. Either way it made Harry’s desire ratchet up. He moaned around his fingers, which caused Malfoy to start panting. </p><p>Slowly, with his eyes still on Malfoy’s, Harry pulled his fingers from his mouth, reaching down and running the wet, slick digits along the crack of Malfoy’s arse. “Can’t wait to have my cock in your gorgeous arse,” he whispered against Malfoy’s ear. He felt a shudder go through the other man and smiled. </p><p>Then a wicked idea came to him and he went with it. Kneeling so his face was level with Malfoy’s arse, he used his hands to spread Malfoy’s cheeks, exposing his puckered entrance. Running one of his saliva coated fingers over it, he watched the skin become shiny with the moisture. Watched the way the muscles twitched at being touched. He grinned and then lent forward and ran the flat of his tongue over Malfoy’s pretty little hole.</p><p>Malfoy gasped at the touch of his fingers which then quickly turned into a moan as Harry ran his tongue along his crack and over his opening again. Harry’s smile grew. “Like that do, you?” he asked, running his finger over Malfoy’s entrance again. He was rewarded with another little jump before Malfoy began to push back against his finger.</p><p>“Fuck, <em> please </em> ,” he whimpered. “ <em> Please </em>.”</p><p>“Please, what, Malfoy?” Harry asked him, voice low and growly. </p><p><em> “Please!” </em>he whimpered, pushing back against Harry again, trying to either get him to push his finger inside him or more likely to fuck him with his cock. Harry wasn’t going to give that easily.</p><p>Slowly, deliberately, he rubbed his finger over Malfoy’s now slightly stretched hole, enjoying the way it twitched at his touch. Finally, Harry slowly pushed the finger inside, feeling the stretch and give of the muscles as he moved it slowly into the glorious, tight heat of Malfoy’s perfect arse. </p><p>Malfoy keened, pushing back against Harry’s invading digit, his fingers scrabbling against the smooth door trying to find purchase. Slowly, Harry moved his finger in further before pulling it back again. The noises that Malfoy made as he did this went straight to Harry’s cock, making it twitch needily. </p><p>“So tight, Malfoy. So hot. Fuck it’s going to feel so delicious having you wrapped around my cock,” he told Malfoy harshly, adding a second finger to the first. He watched as his fingers slipped into Malfoy, felt the way his arse clung to them. Malfoy was panting heavily now, and Harry could see the shiny trail against the door that the steady leak of his cock was leaving behind. </p><p>Carefully, Harry scissored his fingers, stretching and pulling, widening and preparing Malfoy to take his cock. Malfoy moaned, he was nearly incoherent with desire.<br/><br/>“Fuck, Potter,” he breathed, his voice rough. “Hurry up, I need you to fuck me.”</p><p>Smirking Harry said, “Patience, Malfoy.” Then he added a third finger to the party, stretching Malfoy’s beautiful hole wider. Malfoy nearly screamed. </p><p>Moving his fingers slowly in and out, feeling the clinging heat and the delicious stretch of Malfoy’s perfect arse, Harry knew he wouldn’t be able to wait much longer. After only a few thrusts of his fingers, he withdrew them. </p><p>Malfoy whined at the loss but soon was groaning in satisfaction when he felt the head of Harry’s cock at his hole, rubbing around it, spreading the pre-cum all around his stretched hole. Then Harry pushed in, letting the mushroom head push inside before stopping, then pulling out again. He did this several times, teasing not only Malfoy, but himself. </p><p>Finally, unable to take it anymore Harry pushed inside further, reveling in the feeling of tight heat and the way Malfoy’s hole stretched around him to fit him. When he was fully seated, Harry groaned in pleasure. It felt incredible. </p><p>“Fuck, Malfoy, you’re so tight. Feels so good around my cock,” Harry spoke in his ear, licking the shell. Malfoy moaned, pushing against Harry, trying to make him move. </p><p>After a few seconds Harry began to move, slowly pulling out until just the head of his cock was caught at Malfoy’s rim, then pushing back in again. He kept doing this, increasing his speed each time until he’d found a fast, steady pace. </p><p>Moans danced off the tiled walls of the bathroom, along with the filthy sounds of skin slapping against skin as Harry fucked into Malfoy. “Touch yourself,” he said, wrapping his fingers around Malfoy’s hips, pulling him further back against him.<br/><br/>He watched the long, slender fingers as they wrapped around Malfoy’s cock and began to stroke. “Yes, that’s it. Stroke your cock while I fuck you,” Harry whispered, his pace increasing. He was close, he could feel his balls tightening, could feel the hot coil inside him building up. </p><p>“Close,” he said, his eyes still watching as Malfoy moved over his cock. It was one of the most erotic sights Harry had ever seen. And then he was falling, lights and sparkles exploding behind the lids he hadn’t realized he’s closed. He could feel as his cock exploded inside Malfoy, shooting his warm cum into the other man, filling him.</p><p>His cries echoed and mixed with Malfoy's; he tightened around Harry and came in powerful spurts, coating the door and the floor in white creamy streaks. When they were both spent, they seemed to collapse as one into a heap partly against the door and partly on the floor.</p><p>The sound of their heavy breathing filled the room, along with the groan from both of them as Harry’s softened cock slipped out of Malfoy along with a long stream of hot, sticky cum. </p><p>Malfoy was the first to find his voice, “That was fucking amazing, Potter. I haven’t been fucked like that in a very long time.”</p><p>Harry gave him a slightly shaky smug look, which led to Malfoy returning the look with a smirk. “Don’t get too full of yourself, Potter. I’m sure I could find someone to fuck me like that somewhere else. Possibly with an even bigger cock.”</p><p>Harry just gave him a look before saying, “Yes, I’m sure you can, Malfoy.” Casting a quick cleaning spell that tingled along his skin as the mess of sticky cum and saliva vanished, Harry let his head drop back against the wall behind him. </p><p>Suddenly it felt awkward and tense again, now that the desire had been spent, neither seemed to know what to do or say. It was long moments later when Harry snuck a glance at Malfoy that he saw the other man’s cheeks were stained pink. Malfoy was <em>blushing</em>. His head was lowered, eyes staring at his fingers in his lap that he was twisting around each other. </p><p>Harry half noticed that they were both still naked and should probably get dressed but he couldn’t find it in himself to care. He was too busy being intrigued by the blush painting Malfoy’s pale skin.</p><p>As if sensing he was being looked at, Malfoy lifted his head, turning it to look at Harry. The blush darkened and his eyes lowered again. The arrogance and swagger of earlier was gone, leaving behind a man who looked unsure and maybe a little bit scared. </p><p>Finally he swallowed and spoke, still not looking at Harry. “I .. uhm .. that is … what was this to you?” he asked haltingly. </p><p>The question surprised Harry, and for a moment he had no idea what to say. Of all the things he thought Malfoy would say, he wasn’t expecting that question. His brain seemed to scramble for a moment, trying to find the words to form an answer.</p><p>The longer Harry’s silence went on, the more worried and anxious Malfoy looked. Heart stuttering Harry licked his suddenly dry lips and said, voice quiet. “What do you want it to be?”</p><p>That was the wrong thing to say. Malfoy’s unsure anxiousness melted into a fierce scowl that Harry remembered all too vividly from their Hogwarts days. And he realized he hated more now than before. But before he could speak, to try to fix what he’d done, Malfoy was on his feet, standing over him. He was still naked, his long, limp cock hanging between his legs at Harry’s eye level. Harry tried very hard not to stare at it.</p><p>“So I was just a one-off for the Great Harry Potter. Another notch in your belt, eh Potter? Just wanted to give me a go? Just to say you shagged a Malfoy? And had a Malfoy suck your dick? You really are an arsehole. Just like I always thought you were.”</p><p>Harry sat in shock at the words spilling from Malfoy. He’d known he’d said the wrong thing somehow, but the venom in Malfoy’s words were like a blow to his stomach. Quickly, Harry scrambled to his feet, ignoring his own nakedness. Holding up his hands, palms out, he said as quickly as he could before Malfoy could leave. Panic was starting to spiral inside him, and Harry realized that his feelings for this man were more complicated than he thought. </p><p>He’d always had a bit of a thing for the blonde when they were at Hogwarts, even if he wouldn’t admit to himself at the time. Now though, having been with the man even just this once, Harry knew he wanted something more than just a casual, one-off shag with him. It was scary and maybe a bit ridiculous how fast he’d decided this, but then he knew, they’d known each other for years, even when they hated each other.</p><p>“No! No! That’s not … no. I … Oh I’m fucking this up.” Groaning, he pushed his fingers through his messy hair, Harry tried to gather his thoughts together into something that resembled sense.</p><p>“Then what <em> did </em> you mean, Potter?” came the icy reply. </p><p>Looking back at the blonde again, Harry saw the way his eyes flickered, saw the hurt in their depths for just a second before it was covered over. It struck Harry hard. Malfoy had feelings for him too. Real, genuine feelings. Something inside Harry relaxed at this realization. He could breathe easier and the swirling panic receded. </p><p>Taking a deep breath, Harry said, “It wasn’t just sex for me, Malfoy. I guess I’ve always had feelings for you, other than hatred obviously. I think despite the clusterfuck that was sixth year that was when I started to notice you, how you looked. And well, it wasn’t until after the war really that I figured out what all that meant. And then you disappeared for a while. But that’s all beyond the point. I like you and I want to see where this thing between us goes. I … I want to try a relationship with you. That is, if that’s what you want.”</p><p>Silence hung in the air between them as Harry’s words faded. Suddenly he was very aware of his nakedness. And wondered how exactly they had gone from the officious Ministry gala to being in this random Ministry bathroom, having sex and now standing here in nothing but their skin having a serious talk about feelings. Or possible feelings. </p><p>Malfoy’s shoulders and head dropped, the tension he’d been holding on to draining away. He was still very pink in the face but there was a smile tugging at his lips. <em>His very kissable lips</em> Harry’s mind supplied for him.</p><p>Telling his subconscious to shut up, Harry waited for Malfoy to say something. Finally he lifted his head, trepidation mixed with hope and something else in his eyes. “That’s what I want too. I … Sorry for … going off the rails before you could explain. I … panicked,” the blonde said all in a rush.</p><p>Relieved more than he’d care to admit, Harry took a tentative step forward, hand reaching for the other man. Draco came willingly, slipping into Harry’s arms, pressing a soft, warm kiss to his lips. </p><p>The touch of Draco’s tongue to his lips had Harry opening his mouth to the man, letting their tongues tangle together slowly. Unsurprisingly Harry felt his cock stirring again at the contact. A responding renewed hardness pressed against his stomach. Pulling back, Harry asked quietly, “Want to get out of here? Go back to my place?”</p><p>A slow, devious smile spread over Draco’s features. “Why, Potter? Are you planning to have your wicked way with me again? Or do I get the pleasure this time?” </p><p>Harry smiled back. “Maybe both,” he murmured reluctantly stepping away, his body bemoaning the loss of the delicious skin on skin contact. Finding his wand where he’d dropped it earlier, Harry summoned their clothes from where he had banished them. Another wave and both of them were perfectly put together again. </p><p>Draco looked impressed. “Finally learned something useful, did you Potter?” he teased. </p><p>Harry laughed as he took the wards off the door before opening it and peaking out into the hallway. It was empty. “I know many useful things, Malfoy. Some you may have already experienced. Others you will,” Harry replied, smirking over his shoulder at the man. “Now come on, there’s no one out there. If we can just get beyond the ballroom and into the lifts, we can apparate from the Atrium.”</p><p>Malfoy laughed, coming to Harry’s side as he stepped out of the bathroom beside him. Together they made their way towards the lifts, passing the still noisy and mostly packed ballroom without anyone noticing. </p><p>Thankfully the lifts were empty and the golden gates slid open on the first one they called. Stepping inside and pressing the button for the Atrium, Harry wrapped his arms around his new lover and kissed him with abandon, letting him feel his now very prominent erection and wet leak through his robes.</p><p>“I think I should get to taste <em> you </em> this time, Malfoy. Suck you dry. Would you like that?” Harry whispered against his lips.</p><p>Draco hissed, breathing out a yes before Harry descended on his mouth again. The jarring stop of the lift broke them apart, Harry realizing they’d made it up the Atrium. No one was around. Quickly they stepped out and without another thought Harry pulled Draco to him whispering, “I can’t wait to suck your cock, Malfoy,” before disappearing with a faint pop.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>